


Songfic Warmups

by MakingTracks (PurpleGooPerson)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Basically everyone slag it!, Be warned these are warmup fics, Cause I'm original like that, Gen, M/M, OCs are used for past pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So be prepared for random pairings and other things, fics inspired by songs, songfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGooPerson/pseuds/MakingTracks
Summary: Various drabbles inspired by my playlist set to shuffle. Seriously, I am terrible with summaries. This is about as good as its going to get. Just know most of these will be humerus when I get them posted.





	1. Get Over Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song, Get Over Yourself by SHeDAISY.
> 
> Well, this is going to be good. 
> 
> Pairings: Past Tracks/OC and Present Tracks/Blaster

> _"Get out of my head, get off of my cloud_  
>  _Get out of my hair, get off of my couch_  
>  _Get off of my lips, get out of my life_  
>  _Let me give you a tip, get out of my sight_  
>  _Get off of your knees, get out of my face_  
>  _Get out of my sleep, get out of my space_  
>  _How long do I have to show and tell, scream and yell_  
>  _Get over yourself"_

"He's starin' again," Came the unhappy growl of Tracks' companion, causing the corvette to look up from where he was working on his patrol report. The two of them were sitting in the Rec Room of the Ark at the moment, both working on their own backlogged paperwork while enjoying each others company. It was hard finding time to spend with each other when one of them was an officer, especially during war, so the two enjoyed it when they could. 

Or they would, were it not for jealous ex-mechfriends glaring at them from a corner table on the opposite side of the Rec Room. _'Seriously, he isn't even trying to mask what he is doing,'_ Tracks thought with a disgusted roll of his optics at the dramatics said ex was displaying, _'And he wonders why we broke up.'_

"Darlin', don't pay any attention to that waste of metal," The hover car purred softly, while leaning into the larger mech's side, "After all, he is simply...oh, how do the humans put it? Ah, yes, he is simply eating crow as they say." Before, chuckling as the other grinned and kissed his nose teasingly, "Love when ya use obscure slang just fa' me, babe."  
  
"Well, I must demonstrate my language powers somehow, darlin'," Tracks drawled with a soft smile, before humming, "But, the phrase fits perfectly. He is eating crow after being proven wrong by me."  
  
"Wrong about what exactly?" Blaster asked raising an optic ridge, while making sure to watch the seething mech from the corner of his optic just in case he tries to start something.  
  
"That I need him in my life to be happy. That I would never be able to move on, that he was the best thing to ever happen to a poor sap like me," Tracks responded snorting softly at the thought, flicking his gaze dismissively over the mech in the corner. The mech who had broken his spark over and over, before Tracks finally got a clue and dumped him like yesterdays news, "He needs to get over himself. After all, it's not me that can't seem to move on."  
  
"Well, for one, Ahm happy ya did," Blaster rumbled, moving to pull his lover into a gentle kiss to distract him from past thoughts. As they kissed, the Communications Officer used a rather vulgar hand gesture he had picked up from hanging with Raoul while out with Tracks. He flipped the glaring mech the bird, so Pincer could have something else to go with the crow he was eating.

> _"Won't let you unnerve me_  
>  _Won't let you deserve me_  
>  _And even if I kiss the dirt you're gonna see_  
>  _How I don't hurt_  
>  _And I don't hurt"_


	2. The Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by the song The Bride by Trick Pony.
> 
> Past Pairing: Jazz/OC (Cause I'm so original), Implied Jazz/Prowl, Oc/Oc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted Jazz to be happy cause he isn't the 'bride'. Don't know why Jazz was the one who jumped out at me when this song played. Just hit repeat and went with it, lol. 
> 
> Sorry if this is more songfic then you guys may like.
> 
> Also, Disclaimer: Accents are hard to write. And this turned out to be less of a drabble and more of a fic.

> _The day is finally here  
>  _ _There's flowers everywhere  
>  _ _The guests are waiting with sweet anticipation  
>  _ _As I look down the aisle  
>  _ _The preacher starts to smile  
>  _ _Church bells are ringing and the organ is playing  
>  _ _I'm so overcome that I could cry  
>  _ _I'm so happy, I'm not the bride_

"Exactly, why are we attending your former lover's bonding ceremony?" The former enforcer asked, while the two mechs made their way to the back pews within the chapel of Primus that the ceremony was taking place in. Before grumbling halfheartedly, "I highly doubt Optimus would approve of this course of action if he knew what you were doing.." 

"Prettah sure OP doesn't mind, aftah all he let us skip out on the Treaty Celebration fah this," Jazz grinned brightly, audial horns flicking and flaring out in a cute manner as he gazed innocently at Prowl, "Besides, Ahm not goin' ta cause Camshaft and his love in'ah trouble. Promise.~"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure he allowed his two highest ranking officers to skip out on a party celebrating continued peace with the Decepticons, so his Third can attend a former lover's bonding ceremony," Prowl deadpanned with a sharp look to his innocently smiling mate, doors flaring up slightly to avoid someone scooting into the pews behind them, "Jazz, we have been bonded for more millennia now then I care to count. I know when you are up to something."  
  
" _Now, Prowler_ ," he purred softly, lifting his visor to blink cutely at his conjux, "Why ever do ya believe that?"  
  
"For one thing, I am positive you are not supposed to outshine the 'bride' as the humans say," Prowl deadpanned, pulling up an old memory of Sparkplug explaining Human bonding ceremonies for reference, while gazing pointedly at how shiny his mate was. As both himself and Jazz outshone most of the Neutrals at the Ceremony, due to Jazz jumping him earlier that sol to drag him off to Sunstreaker to get repainted, detailed and shined before they attended the Ceremony. Really, his mate wasn't very subtle about one-uping his old flame. 

"Ah have no idea what ya'r talking about," Jazz drawled with an unrepentant smirk, before shushing his mate when Prowl snorted, "Yes, and your old flame isn't staring at you like a starving mech at energon."   
  
"Now, no need ta be jealous," the TiC snickered before kissing his mate, lightly smirking as he saw the 'groom' staring from the corner of his visor, "Ahm all ya'rs after all. Now, shush, the 'bride' is coming."

>   
>  _She's such a pretty thing_  
>  _She don't know anything_  
>  _Ain't gonna tell her that she's out of her mind_  
>  _The preacher asks the question_  
>  _No I have no objection_  
>  _I do, I do, I want him out of my life_  
>  _Throw the rice and let those white doves fly_  
>  _Oh happy day, I'm not the bride_

"Well, his taste certainty hasn't changed," Jazz drawled softly, making a show of looking over the pretty femme walking down the aisle between the rows of pews, tsking softly, "Too bad she doesn't. Ah would feel sorry fa her, if Ah didn't know they were a match made in hell, as tha humans say."  
  
"Oh, do tell," Prowl raised an optic ridge at Jazz's words before sighing, "You digged into their personal files, didn't you?" Giving his mate a light glare when Jazz shrugged with a 'what can you do' grin, "Jazz, that is severe misuse of power given to you as Head of Spec Ops."  
  
"Ah didn't look it up," Jazz pointed out with a slight smirk as he added, "Ah simply asked Skywarp if he happened ta know tha femme. Aftah all she is a seeker, and they tend ta keep tabs on each other-even if they are NAILS. And Sky happened ta have both their files, since they also keep tabs on Outsiders bonding with Seekers."  
  
"And Skywarp simply had to share it with you," Prowl sighed softly, pinching his nasal ridge before snorting softly as the pretty seeker had to hit her bonded-to-be on the arm to get him to pay attention to her, "I swear if I didn't know better, I would say he was a bad influence on you. But, I do believe it would be the reverse in this case."  
  
"Hey, I resemble that remark," the Spec Ops teased lightly, while grinning as they settled in to watch the Ceremony, "Besides, Ahm happy fa them. Really, Ah am. It's nice to see love blossom after the War."  
  
"Even if you are rubbing it in his face that you already moved on," Prowl remarked softly, pulling his mate close to tuck him against his side. 

> _Eat some more cake, throw the bouquet_  
>  _Have some champagne, it's time to celebrate_  
>  _I'm gonna dance this night away_  
>  _Oh, whoa, yeah_

The Third in Command grinned as he danced over to his mate while carrying two flukes of sparkling high grade, "Mmm, doesn't this just make ya think of renewin' our vows?"

Making Prowl laugh softly, pulling his love close and taking one of the flukes from him to sip from, "Oh? Did this make you sentimental about our Ceremony? Hmm, I'm sure Optimus would like to officiate it. Probably a better time too, considering our original one was on a battle field due to you proposing spontaneously and demanding Optimus bond us right then."  
  
"Ah was tired of all the Cons tryin' tah grope ya in the middle of a fight," Jazz purred with a chuckle as he remembered the event, "Besides, Megatron's face was worth it."  
  
"Speaking of faces, your ex is looking decidedly unhappy," the Praxian drawled lightly as he observed the 'happily' bonded couple, snorting when he saw the 'groom' sneaking glances at Jazz longingly. Before flaring his doors possessively, pulling Jazz close with a rumble of his engine, "If he doesn't stop looking at you, I will beat his new Endura to the punch and rip his face off myself."  
  
"Down boy," Jazz teased lightly before kissing his mate with a purr of his own engine, "Ahm all ya'rs."

> _The groom is getting loud_  
>  _His new wife starts to shout_  
>  _Oh this is perfect, It could only get better_  
>  _They're fighting in the car, off to a real good start_  
>  _His mama's crying, aren't they lovely together_  
>  _They're driving away, we're waving goodbye_  
>  _Close call, free at last, Amen, Hallelujah_  
>  _By the grace of God oh I_  
>  _I'm not the bride_  
>  _No, I'm not the bride_  
>  _I'm free, I'm free, I'm free, I'm not the bride_  

"Oh, looks like there's already trouble in paradise," Jazz commented lightly as he sipped from his fluke, watching as the new Endura started getting up in her Conjux's face shouting, "Ah hope they aren't fightin' about me."  
  
"Of course," Prowl drawled, shooting a look down at his mate from the corner of his optic as Jazz winked his optic up at him, "Why ever would you wish the new couple ill on their bonding day, parish the thought."   
  
"Oh, shush you," the smaller black and white mech lightly tapped his larger mate's chassis, grinning slightly before waggling his digits at Camshaft in a parting wave as they turned to leave, "Come on, lets head back ta New Iacon."  
  
"With pleasure," Prowl growled softly, squeezing his conniving mate's hips lightly as he rumbled against an audial horn, "And I will remind you just whom you are bonded too and why."  
  
_"Oh please do~"_

> _Oh Thank God_  
>  _Bye bye now_  
>  _Good luck girl, you're going to needed it_  
>  _Ta ta_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prowl is just done with his childish mate. Jazz stop.
> 
> Seriously, if you think of any songs that may help inspire me, don't hesitate to tell me. My playlist is rather 'small'.


End file.
